narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Soen/Fanon Canon
Soen (ソエン, Soen) is a natural Sage born within the sacred area of . A member of an unknown , he would be born with natural energy melded to his very being, possessing the physical features of the snakes and a chakra that intrigued the . He would be raised and trained in the ways of the snakes, even acquiring the ability to use Sage Mode before departing. He developed a new goal in mind which was to experience the world and find humanity within himself through these experiences. Having stopped at many villages and countries during his journey, Soen became known as the Jashaka (蛇釈迦, Jashaka; Literally meaning: Snake Shakyamuni), a wise being who traveled in many robes to conceal his unnatural appearance. His many days of traveling brought him to the dry Land of Wind. Having gone days without water or food, Soen would collapse in the middle of Sunagakure. He would be brought in by the Seventh 's guards after causing much suspicion and superstition as his appearance had been exposed to many villagers. As he was further analyzed, Soen faced isolation and imprisonment before becoming the Kazekage's bodyguard. His strengths were of use to the village and Soen was faithful friend to him. He was revered as the Monster of the Hidden Sand (砂隠れの怪獣, Sunagakure no Kaijū) due to his cold, strange, personality and appearance, as well as his abilities. A sickness befell the Seventh Kazekage. His final opinion was that Soen deserved to lead the village after him. The Suna Council saw no other potential candidates at the time and felt that Soen's power could represent Sunagakure and it's people. Thus, Soen acquired the position of Eighth Kazekage (八代目風影, Hachidaime Kazekage). His actions as the previous Kazekage's partner would create much dislike for him in the villagers and they were known to derogatorily call him the Cursed Sand Snake (呪砂迦, Jusunaja). He was even accused of poisoning the former Kazekage. Despite this, Soen continued to carry out his friend's wish. Background Without a home, Hatsuka and Kukuri, two members of a mysterious , traversed land to find a shelter. They had stopped at various villages and temporarily stayed there, but Hatsuka's rage was far too great. Their many months of traveling brought them to a fairly uninhabited grassy country. They would find an entrance to a large which seemed to be the only shelter available. They remained there for some weeks before Kukuri began to go into labor as she had been pregnant with their child. Unknown to them, they had entered a sage region with high levels of Natural Energy emitted by the of the cave. As their child was born, they were horrified to see that the infant was born with scales. Looking at his lower body, they saw only a snake's tail, green in color. Kukuri considered it a curse on their child for the crimes committed by Hatsuka, which deeply agitated him. He ventured off further into the cave in anger, leaving behind his newborn child and wife. She then heard screams of agony and weakly raced after him, child in hand. When she arrived to where she heard the screams come from, she was greeted by a multitude of large snakes. She saw her husband's tattered cloak laying on the ground before a large throne. In the throne sat the , lord of Ryūchi Cave. Before she could escape the large cavern, she was attacked by the snakes and gruesomely consumed. All that was left was the late couple's child. Before they could think of devouring the child, the snakes pointed out to the White Snake Sage that he was unique, unlike any human they had seen. Analyzing him closely, the White Snake Sage concluded that the child was a , surprising him do to his infancy. He became intrigued and decided that the boy would be named Soen. He was to become the White Snake's apprentice. He would be raised in darkness by a daughter of the White Snake Sage, Aigo, a motherly snake who cared for many of the young. She immediately bonded with the half-human child and so did he. Growing into a child, he was very playful and friendly. He would often speak to the eggs of infant snakes as a past time and claimed them as his brothers and sisters. At other times, he would be taught valuable lessons by the White Snake Sage who he considered a grandfather. He would know nothing about his biological parents. Soon, it would be time to learn Sage Mode, which he began learning from Aigo. As a member of his clan, Soen demonstrated the use of their at a young age. However, using it would bring about extreme bouts of rage which proved almost dangerous to Aigo. After hurting her once, he no longer used it, ashamed with himself for injuring the one he loved. He would then be taught Sage Mode through meditation and concentration. It was far more difficult this way, as Soen was very hyperactive in nature. Eventually, he grasped it and only perfected it from then on. He would stay in the cave until reaching the age of seventeen. He began to grow bored inside of his dark home and wanted to explore the world which he knew existed outside. He often heard of the outside from Aigo who ventured often to acquire food for the newborns. He gathered the courage to tell his "mother" and "grandfather" that he wanted to experience new things. While the White Snake Sage saw that it was needed, Aigo was extremely worried. She could not force herself to believe he would be safe in the outside world. However, she knew of Soen's intellect and ability to conquer anything he desired. She put his faith in him that he would eventually return to them. From that point, Soen exited the cave, feeling sunlight for the first time and another thing: freedom. Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Senjutsu Sage Mode Kekkei Genkai Sage Transformation Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Revolution Rise of Sadame Trivia * Soen (疎遠) means "silence". Soen didn't receive a proper name until he reached the age of ten. The White Snake Sage noted that Soen did not talk that much which could be the reasoning behind his name. It also means "neglect/estrangement" which refers to the lack of relationship he had with his parents. References Category:Theo's Jade Vault